Con sabor a caramelo
by Juri
Summary: Después de cantar y beber, el vestido de la primer teniente ha quedado arruinado y el coronel, tan caballeroso como es él, se ofrece a ayudar a limpiarlo. Lemmon. RoyxRiza.


**Con sabor a caramelo**

by

**Juri.**

_"...Esperamos contar con su presencia el sábado 17 del presente en el Centro Reir'd, ubicado a tan solo dos manzanas de esta institución gubernamental, para celebrar un brindis en nombre de todos aquellos que forman parte de este noble trabajo..."_

Algunos platicaban sobre ella. Otros las leían en el pasillo. Algunos mas se limitaban a tirarla en el primer cesto que encontraran, el hecho era que habría una reunión en menos de tres días, únicamente para los Perros de los militares que se encontraban en el cuartel.

Obviamente, la brigada del coronel Mustang era la primera en enterarse.

-¡¡Coronel!!- dijo Havoc entusiasmado, sujetando y agitando una pequeña hoja en su mano -Ya se enteró de...

-..La fiesta para militares? Sí, Teniente Havoc- dijo interrumpiendo fríamente -creo que ha sido el último en enterarse...

Con los ojos en blanco y un leve hilito de humo brotando de su cigarro fue a sentarse con sus demás compañeros, quienes reían por debajo.

-Teniente Hawkeye? -señaló Roy Mustang enseguida.

-Señor?.. -dijo la rubia que se encontraba de pie por detrás de el, siempre sujetando un papeleo, imposibilitado a no ser notado.

-¿Tengo agenda ocupada para el sábado 17 a las 1900 horas?-

-No, señor..-

-Bien.. entonces creo que la brigada del coronel Mustang irá a esa fiesta!-

Animado el coronel, con unas cuantas estrellas flotando por detrás de el, era observado por los demás miembros de la brigada, a quienes una gota de sudor colgaba por detrás de sus frentes.

Según la invitación, asistir a esa fiesta era **obligatorio**.

--o--

Ya daban las 1920 del día esperado, con un frío incandescente que era complementado por una neblina no muy densa. Mientras algunos autos del gobierno y otros mas informales llegaban al salón, con una fachada un tanto comprometedora al tratarse solo de una puertecita de madera con las letras "Reir'd" marcadas por encima de ella. Obviamente se trataba de un salón subterráneo.

La brigada del coronel Mustang se encontraba a pocos pasos de la entrada, la gran mayoría admirando los hermosos vestidos (y su contenido) que se hacían presentes en la reunión de gala.

-Ya se ha retrasado más de 20 minutos..- decía Mustang, vestido con un sastre negro con un moño rojo adornando su cuello. No podían faltar sus guantes, con el circulo de transmutación rojizo bordado.- ¿Dónde está?

-No sabía que invitaría a alguien, señor?- Dijo Farman, quien lucia prácticamente igual a su coronel, aunque era una corbata verde la que adornaba -Pero sí es sabido que las mujeres son increíblemente tardadas para tratarse de fiestas y compras.

-No he invitado a nadie, Farman -respondió el coronel, aún mirando hacia la lejanía esperando a que alguien apareciera entre la espesa y fría neblina de esa noche- Está brigada no entrará hasta que estemos completos

Y es que entre tantas faldas, escotes y demás, solo un hombre de la brigada se había dado cuenta que faltaba la persona mas importante: Riza Hawkeye.

-Señor, se que la respetamos y es primer teniente..- dijo Havoc.

-Aja..? -dijo, aún sin mirarlos.

-...Pero eso no implica que nos arruine está noche!- continuó Breda.

-Sí.. -

-Señor..?-

-¿Qué..?-dijo, algo impaciente, pero aún buscando la cabellera rubia en la lejanía.

-Si no entra le dará hipotermia..-

-LA HIPOTERMIA, LA FIESTA Y LO DEMÁS SE PUEDEN IR A LA...-vociferando, volteó desesperado donde se encontraban los miembros de la brigada. Una pequeña falda roja llamo su atención antes de continuar con el regaño.

-Lo sé.. pero este saco no es suficiente, tengo frío- dijo Riza, con un saco cubriendo hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre -¿Podremos entrar antes de que la hipotermia me de a mí?

Adelantándose a los demás, quienes no dejaban de mirar la falda roja que cubría solo la mitad de sus muslos. Después de unos cuantos segundos que reaccionaron, entraron.

Roy, por la cola de la brigada, sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

No podía llegar a una fiesta con sangre goteando de su nariz.

--o—

El salón era amplio, aunque la vista se imposibilitaba ya que solo una pequeña luz alumbraba parte del escenario (donde solo había algunos micrófonos).

Ya con el fluido rojizo tranquilizado, el coronel, con un poco de trabajo encontró la mesa que sus subordinados (quienes le hacían señas con la mano) habían electo. El junto a la Primer Teniente Hawkeye. Vaya suerte.

El ruido provocado por el murmullo de la gente fue callado al resonar por todo el salón un redoble de tambores. La voz del presentador de gala de esa noche comenzó a hablar, mientras la luz del escenario alumbraba a un hombre de cabello castaño y hermosos ojos miel bien vestido de smoking.

-¡Bienvenidos sean al salón Reir'd! Mi nombre es Josh, seré su presentador esta noche-dijo el hombre alegremente- a continuación, presentó ante ustedes! a aquel que hizo posible todo esto! Rindan honores y saluden a su fuhrer… ¡MAYOR CORONEL, BRADLEY KING!

Más que una reunión de militares parecía una fiesta infantil con payaso incluido, pensaba Roy, mientras el Fuhrer era recibido con aplausos, vivas y uno que otro chiflido en señal de reprochamiento.

El fuhrer tomo el micrófono y el ruido cesó en segundos.

-¡Saludos a todos, perros de los militares!-dijo con su característico tono alegre-¡Sean bienvenidos a esta cena única y exclusivamente dedicada a ustedes, los que hacen posible que la seguridad de este país!

Mas aplausos resonaron en el salón, gracias a los elogios del Fuhrer. Con un movimiento de su mano hizo que estos callaran.

-Y ahora, no los entretengo más. Degusten con la maravillosa cena y los deliciosos licores que se prepararon únicamente para esta ocasión ¡Bon Apetit!

Dicho y hecho, cuando una música tranquila comenzó a sonar, varios meseros salieron cargando bandejas con platos hondos rellenos de una sustancia verde. Al recibir el plato en la mesa, la unidad del coronel no estaba segura del material del que estaba hecha la sopa, peero... hambre era hambre.

En fin, no sabía mal.

Ya algunas cuantas copas de vino blanco comenzaban a servirse con los ravioles que comenzaban a servirse, haciéndose de oídos sordos a las palabras del Fuhrer, cada brigada hacia un brindis especial en su propia mesa.

-¡Por el coronel Roy Mustang!-dirigía Breda

-¡SALÚD!-contestaban todos, exceptuando a la teniente mayor y al mismo coronel, quien únicamente levantaba la copa con una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro.

Se agotaron unas dos botellas del vino blanco en solo la mesa de aquella brigada en tan solo cuarenta minutos. Cuarenta y cinco exagerando.

Ya para cuando la carne se comenzaba a servir, con una botella de vino tinto bien servida, el coronel no pudo pasar desapercibido un pequeño detalle.

Con una copa en mano del vino recién traído y un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas, Furey se encontraba sobre el escenario con micrófono en mano.

-Y CON USTEDES… ¡¡EL CORONEL ROY MUSTANG!!-

El recién mencionado solo miraba incrédulo a su subordinado, derramando el vino tinto que quería introducir en su boca hacía unos instantes.

--o--

Si no hubiera sido que la teniente mayor se encontraba al lado suyo, se encontraría caminando en un charco de vino tinto en sus pantalones, que precisamente no parecían eso.

Colocando una servilleta 'MUY CERCA' de sus pantalones, pudo evitar que el vino hiciera contacto con ellos. Sí el comandante no estuviera ocupado entre el licor recorriendo su cerebro y la presentación tan bochornosa de Fury, la hemorragia nasal hubiera comenzado de nuevo, sin lugar a dudas.

Entre aplausos, chiflidos y algunas expresiones como "¡Devuélveme a mi novia!" el coronel caminaba al escenario principal, donde se hacia presentar junto a Fury.

-Eeerr.. y qué voy a hacer?-dijo el coronel, quien miraba al publico un tanto bochornado. No sabia si era el alcohol adentrándose en sus neuronas o las miradas de todos fulminándolo desde las mesas.

-OH! ¡Parece que el coronel tiene un poco de miedo!-decía Fury, haciendo reír a todos, excepto al coronel, quien miraba de forma amenazante a su pobre subordinado. El solo respondía con una sonrisita.

¡Maldición! ¿Qué demonios tenia ese vino?

-¡Vengan, chicos! ¡Suban! ¡Suban!- dijo Fury después de tomarse el contenido de su copa de un trago. Sus demás compañeros de brigada subían, ante la mirada de duda de la teniente mayor, quien parecía la mas sobria del salón.

-¡Y AHORA! ¡El coronel Roy Mustang y su brigada!-decía Josh, acaparándose la atención de todos al centro del salón. Un par de muchachos cargaban una gigantesca televisión y varios micrófonos-Iniciando el karaoke de esta noche… "¡SHOUNEN YO, SHINJIRU NAKAMA YO!"

Entre los aplausos del público y un gran "¡SALÚD!" por toda la brigada sobre el escenario, la música comenzó y el coronel sentía que los nervios y la pena lo consumían. Jamás se había sentido así.

Bien ¿Qué otra quedaba?

Dándole un trago gigantesco a la bebida que le acababan de dar en mano, acabándose la mitad de la copa, decidió comenzar a seguir las letras que se veían en la pantalla. Aunque borrosas, aún podía cantar.

Taisetsu na monotachi nisei wo mukete  
_watatte'ru, inotte'ru_  
Toki to shiteikanebanareru hi ga aru  
_iin da yo, iin da yo_  
Otoko to wa kanashii ite mo no da na  
_onna mo sou desu_  
Senaka ni kisenai omoi hikizutte  
_sou da na, sou desu_

Shounen yo! _Taishii yoi_ dake yo!  
Migi te ni kurayami wo  
Hidari te ni yume wo motte'ru nara

Antes de que pudiera terminar su canto, ya se les arrojaba las sobras de alimentos y algunas copas aún conteniendo el 'Sagrado líquido'.

A pesar de que los demás miembros de la brigada bajaron rápidamente del escenario, había algo que no permitía al coronel Mustang mover sus pies para correr y salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible.

No cantaba mal, lo sabía. Y ya era momento de demostrarle a los demás que tan bien lo hacía.

-Fury, ¿qué tomaron allá arriba?-preguntó la teniente mayor al pobre, mirando con cuidado a su mayor.

-¡WHISKY, TENIENTE! 'hic' ¡WHISKY!-respondió casi en un grito- Era para que se le 'hic' olvidará la pena.. ¡Y LO LOGRAMOOOOS! 'hic'

Ese fue el último hipo de la noche. Fury acababa de caer completamente dormido sobre la mesa. Mas específicamente, su cabello se acababa de llenar de la carne y la ensalada que lo acompañaba.

-¡Buenas noches a todos!- decía el coronel, con un tono de voz mucho mas alegre que el de hacia un rato- Es hora de divertirnos…

La teniente mayor se limitó a levantar una parte de su corta falda, sujetando con cuidado el objeto de metal que guardaba ahí.

Y hablando de mujeres prevenidas…

--o--

Ya era sabido que el hombre que ahora ocupaba el escenario era un mujeriego sin remedio, pero esta vez la expresión le quedaba mejor que nunca.

Hacía tan solo unos cuantos instantes, invitaba a una dama hermosa a cantar con él. La respuesta no fue la que todos esperaban.

Unas simplemente meneaban la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, otras mas se aferraban a la mano del primer hombre que encontraran a su lado, la gran mayoría miraba por detrás de su hombro, se asustaba y balbuceaba un "no", perfectamente perceptible para el coronel.

La última en ser invitada, Maria Ross, se aferro al brazo de Denny (provocando un leve sonrojar a su compañero) y con un poco de miedo dio un amable no al coronel.

-Es raro.. ¿Porqué no has ido a cantar con el coronel?-preguntó Denny cuando este se fue, aún sin soltar a la hermosa mujer.

-¿Cuándo has visto a una mujer limpiar un arma en plena fiesta?-respondió Maria, señalando con silicio a la hermosa rubia bajo el vestido rojo. Con arma en mano, pasando la servilleta sobre ella. De vez en cuando apuntando para "medir su brillo", casualmente a cada una de las mujeres que eran invitadas por el coronel.

Cuando el coronel ya subía al escenario con resignación, la primer teniente Riza Hawkeye volvía a guardar el arma bajo su falda.

-Bueno…-dijo Roy ya en el escenario, con micrófono en mano-…dado que ninguna de las maravillosas damas que estan aquí esta noche, quiero invitar a subir a este escenario, a la primer teniente… RIZA HAWKEYE!

Fue el momento mas bochornoso de su vida. La rubia, mientras caminaba entre aplausos y algunos chiflidos, trataba de imaginar que esto no estaba sucediendo. Cuando su cuerpo entero se encontraba en el escenario, al lado de su coronel y con un micrófono que este le habia proporcionado, ya tenia una buena dosis de realidad sobre ella.

-Y a continuación… El coronel Roy Mustang y la hermosa teniente Riza Hawkeye interpretando "Ame no hi wa no thank you"!!-presento Josh.

A punto de sufrir un colapso sobre el escenario, se limitó a seguir la melodía, mientras se dejaba guiar por el ahora bailarín Roy Mustang, en un ritmo de entre Swing y licor.

De pronto se sentía mas atraída que de costumbre a ese hombre.

--o--

Después de los momentos de gloria que ambos compañeros pasaron después del canto, la teniente Hawkeye bajaba del escenario, lo suficientemente sobria para saber el ridículo que haría si seguía haciendo reverencias junto con su coronel.

-Señorita Riza…?-escuchó una voz a su costado-Si se me es posible dirigirme a usted de esa manera…

-Claro, Josh..-contesto la mujer, viendo al joven de ojos claros a su lado-¿En qué puedo servirte?

-Eer.. bueno.. solo quería felicitarla por su excelente actuación allá arriba…-

-Jeje, gracias..-

Ya el coronel Mustang habia puesto suficiente ambiente como para que el Fuhrer subiera al escenario a cantar, con coristas como Denny y Maria con él.

Al momento de dirigirse a su mesa, en la cual ya estaban dos de sus subordinados riendo y tomando, otro dormido y uno último ofreciendo matrimonio a cada una de las meseras que pasaba por enfrente de el. Sin embargo, faltaba alguien…

La risas de la hermosa rubia un tanto alejadas de la mesa hicieron que todos los sentidos del coronel despertaran un tanto del estado de ebriedad en el que estaba, para descubrir a la hermosa rubia platicando con el presentador estrella de la noche.

Fueron escasos segundos en los que el coronel saco su fino guante de uno de los bolsillos, lo coloco en su mano y dando un leve chasquido una pequeña flama broto de la cola del saco del castaño.

Presa del pánico, derramo la copa de vino tinto sin fijarse donde, se quito el saco y tirándolo al suelo comenzó a pisotearlo hasta solo mirar una pequeña fumarola en donde se encontraba el incendio.

No obstante, al intentar seguir hablando con la hermosa rubia, esta ya se había retirado. Con la copa rota en su lugar, completamente vacía.

Su contenido se encontraba en el escote de la teniente.

--o--

En la profundidad de la media noche, calles vacías, con únicamente el alumbrado público cumpliendo su función escasamente, un auto recorría lentamente las calles de central.

Una hermosa rubia manejando, con el escote semitransparente y casi empapado. Piel pegajosa. A su lado, como nunca se había visto, el coronel Roy Mustang, con la corbata deshecha, camisa arremangada y desabotonada de la parte superior.

El silencio reinaba desde que inició su viaje.

-Gracias…-dijo la mujer rompiendo el silencio.

-Eh?-respondió el coronel, solo como su ebriedad le permitió.

-Si no me hubiera prestado su auto, no hubiera escapado de ese niño…-respondió

-Ah, sí, claro- dijo con poco interés- ahora sé porque llegaste tan tarde, sin auto alguno y corriendo 'ASI' por la noche

-Eso no es problema, como militar ya estoy acostumbrada a caminar sola por la noche-

-Pero no con una falda así…-respondió sin arrepentimiento alguno, mas que el leve sonrose de su compañera. El licor en su cerebro ya era demasiado para continuar la plática-Vamos a tu casa, te dejo ahí y regresamos a la mía…

-Señor, usted no puede conducir…-

-Es una orden…-

El rango era superior aún a la media noche, no podía mas que obedecer.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien…-dijo el coronel, con una pequeña sonrisa somnolienta.

Ella la respondió, conduciendo al rumbo que este le había indicado.

--o--

El camino había sido rápido, pero silencioso.

Cuando la teniente se estaciono frente a unos cuantos departamentos no muy espaciosos, Roy despertó. Era el fin de la velada.

-Gracias por prestarme su auto…-dijo Hawkeye terminando de poner el freno, mirando a través de su vidrio. Evitando la mirada de su superior.

-Cuando quieras…-respondió el coronel Mustang, cuando escucho que la mujer intentaba abrir la puerta-…pero su vestido ha quedado sucio.

-No importa, lo limpiaré en cuanto entre a mi casa…-

-De acuerdo…-la teniente se bajo del auto, dejando al coronel en el asiento de copiloto, admirando como la rubia pasaba por delante de el, y luego a su costado.

No sabía si era el alcohol, no sabia si era el sueño o la simple necesidad de tenerla 'YA' junto a el, cuando en un arrebato de locura sujeto de la muñeca a la teniente y la introducía de nuevo al auto.

Ya preparado, en el asiento del conductor, cerró la puerta que se encontraba detrás de la teniente. Aún sujetándola para no escapar.

-Señor…?-dijo la rubia, tratando de no lucir el pánico que comenzaba a invadirla.

-Shhh..-respondió, acercándose peligrosamente a ella-sería muy descortés de mi parte dejarla ir en tan mal estado.

Las quejas que Riza intentó decir fueron borradas de su boca en tan solo instantes, mientras la lengua del coronel se retorcía buscando algo dentro de ella.

Sin detener el beso, abrió de manera brusca el saco negro, en ese momento no mas que un estorbo, y recorriendo suave y lentamente desde su boca, cuello, hombros, hasta llegar al hermoso valle blanco, con un sabor especial a uva y carne

Tragándose el orgullo, un ligero gemir salió de la boca de la dama.

-No… no…-decía la teniente, mientras la lengua del coronel buscaba mas que la deliciosa bebida por debajo del vestido.

Se detuvo. La miro, somnoliento. Lo miro, sonrojada. Permitió que continuara su trabajo, ella tratando de ayudar.

Retirando el saco que estorbaba, guió al hombre de cabello negro a sus labios, esta vez ansiosa de terminar lo que el había empezado. Jamás estuvo tan feliz de complacerla.

En una batalla de lenguas, buscando entrar en el territorio de la otra, se perdían la respiración y los gemidos de cada uno, mientras las manos hacían su labor.

Las de ella, finas y suaves, desabotonaban la camisa del coronel, tan estorbosa en esos momentos. Deshaciéndose de ella, sorprendida de su propia desfachatez, comenzó a trazar un camino delgado con su dedo desde el cuello, a través del tórax del hombre y llegando al su punto débil, jamás encontrado anteriormente.

Con un gemido grave, que ninguna mujer había logrado, respondió a la labor de la dama.

Bajando con cuidado los tirantes que sostenían el vestido a través, de sus brazos, se dio a descubrir el sostén de la mujer.

Haciendo lo mismo que con el vestido, movió con un poco mas de brusquedad el resto del sostén, luciendo los hermosos y bien formados senos de la militar.

Despidiéndose de su boca, siguiendo el rumbo que había recorrido hacia unos instantes, aún encontrando el néctar de la deliciosa bebida, comenzó a dibujar los pezones erguidos de la mujer. Lamiendo. Mordiendo. Saboreando. Insaciable de alimentarse con la carne de la mujer, sin lastimarle.

Ella gimió, irguiendo la espalda y levantando un pie ante el profundo placer. Lastimando al hombre que la hacia suya.

Este hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-Lo sie…-

-Shhh…-la calló el hombre colocando un dedo en sus labios. Ella lo dejo continuar su trabajo.

Apoyando mas su cuerpo sobre el de la mujer, para evitar otro sobresalto como ese, comenzó a bajar el vestido hasta su ombligo con la lengua, trazando un camino de pasión a través del cuerpo de la mujer.

Ya el vestido enrollado sobre el vientre, empapado entre el vino y el sudor de ambos cuerpos, con cuidado bajo los ligueros que separaban al hombre de la gloriosa selva de la mujer.

Hundiendo su lengua a través de ella. Explorando, llego a la majestuosa cueva.

Saboreando el delicioso placer que le producía encontrarse ahí, acompañado de los sonidos de placer que producía Hawkeye.

Lentamente, se separo, y sintiendo en sudor de ambos mezclarse al unir cuerpos, fueron uno. Uno en cuerpo, uno en alma, sintiendo mas del otro en un instante.

Descansando. Ella, rodeando su espalda con sus brazos. El, depositando su escencia en ella. Mirándose a los ojos. Demasiado cansados para desperdiciar energía en palabras.

"_Te amo" "Yo también. Te necesito" "Y yo a ti"._

Sus ojos hablaban por ellos, se delataban el uno al otro con solo mirarse, pero era hora de terminar. Ambos lo sabían. Con cuidado, el se alejo de ella, pero la necesidad de estar ahí era demasiada.

Descansando, acariciando los cabellos de la teniente. Reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho, sintiendo su frágil respirar. Ambos cuerpos iluminados por la luz de la luna.

-Pareciera que esta acostumbrado a esto, coronel-dijo Hawkeye, mirando la hermosa luna llena sobre ellos.

-Tantas citas deben servir para algo..-dijo el-pero eres diferente, lo sabes Hawkeye…

-Me alegra escuchar eso…

-Eh?

-Sabes lo que pienso, Roy…

El se sorprendió. Ella solo sonrió, depositando un beso sobre el cabello negro que reposaba en su barbilla.

-Lo sé, Riza…

--o--

Aún preguntándose como cupieron en tan pequeño espacio, se vestían cuidadosamente. Sin mirarse el uno al otro. Con cuidado de que no se percibiera en el exterior lo que sucedía ahí dentro –aunque hacía unos instantes, eso no importaba mucho-.

Ya vestida y sin vino encima, la teniente salió del auto.

-Teniente!-dijo Roy sonriendo somnoliento-Tiene un sabor muy especial, muy dulce..

La rubia solo se ruborizo.

-Vaya a dormir y no vuelva a tomar tanto…-

Por primera vez, un coronel acataba la orden de un primer teniente.

**Notas de Juri-chan.**

Lo sé, hace tanto no escribo que ni han de recordar quien soy, pero he regresado! Está vez, la culpable de todo es Bratty-sama: Ella me paso las canciones del SONGFILE de Roy Mustang, ella comenzó con la idea del karaoke y, al saber que escribiría esto, siempre estuvo con machete oxidado en mano para advertirme lo que debía hacer, por lo que este fic esta dedicado en especial a ella.

Para serles sincera, me siento un poco orgullosa de este fic. Mi One-shot mas largo. El Lemon mas decente que jamás he escrito. Además de mi pareja favorita jamás inventada en el anime RoyxRiza. Solo espero que a ustedes les agradé . Reviews para verificarlo, porfavor!.

Nota: en la canción interpretada por Roy Mustang y sus subordinados "Shounen yo, shinjiru nakama yo", los coros se marcan en cursiva –los esclavos de Roy- y el solo –en este caso Roy Mustang- se marca con letra normal, espero no allá quedado duda.

No he puesto el lyrics del dueto entre Riza y Roy "Ame no hi wa no thank you" por que no lo encontré TT, pero la bienaventurada alma que pueda pasármela será alabada por esta escritora durante el resto de su vida - .


End file.
